POR CULPA DEL PASADO, PUEDE AFECTAR NUESTRO FUTURO
by jupitersthrlma
Summary: Por cosas que pasan en el pasado, uno se vuelve desconfiado y tiene miedo de realizar sus sueños, a pesar de todo el amor puede ser la única esperanza para cumplir sus sueños y vencer los miedos.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO N°1

Es muy hermosa – _decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules_ – por favor cuídamela mucho, hasta que su padre… vuelva por ella – decía con dificultad

Te lo prometo, la cuidare, te lo juro desde hoy ella será mi hija, pero ella no va ser como tú – _decía un hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos marrones oscuro que reflejaban dolor y triste _- ella no esperara a ese sujeto, eso es lo único que no podre prometerte. Aunque tú nunca te hayas querido dar cuenta él te ha abandonado a ti y a esta pequeña que tengo en mis brazos y aun así quieres que ella lo espere.

El volverá…yo lo sé…créeme – _decía la mujer muy triste y con lágrimas que recorrían su pálido rostro_ – por favor cuida….

Aquella bella mujer no pudo decir nada porque acababa de fallecer

En ese momento la pequeña empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Cálmate pequeña no llores más…desde ahora solo seremos tu y yo – _decía aquel hombre mirando con ternura a la pequeña_

18 años después

Los pasajeros del vuelo N° 520 rumbo a Francia, esta punto de salir dirigirse a abordarlo

Mientras otros se iban del país, otros regresaban para quedarse.

Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas llegaba a su país después de un largo tiempo de ausencia, era alto, delgado, vestía un traje elegante de color negro que le quedaba muy bien, las chicas que estaban en el aeropuerto no lo dejaban de mirar y murmurar lo guapo que veía.

Veo que llegaste muy bien preparado – _decía un joven de ojos azules y cabellos lilas_ – tu padre se sentirá muy orgulloso al verte vestido así como todo un empresario – _dijo esto último con un tono burla_

Deja de burlarte clef, esto no me hace gracia – _esto último lo dijo en tono muy molesto y aflojándose un poco el nudo de la corbata_ – sabes que este tipo de trajes no me gusta para nada

Cálmate Latís, no te enojes recuerda que hoy se llevara a cabo una junta muy importante y tienes que estar con tus cinco sentidos muy bien despiertos – _decía clef_

_Ya lo sé

Hay que darnos prisa la junta empezara en media hora – _decía Clef mirando su reloj_

_ es nuevo

Es un regalo que me hizo mi madre, por haber ganado mí primer caso como abogado – _decía el muy feliz_

Felicidades amigo – _dijo Latís subiendo al automóvil_

_Gracias, pero lo importante ahora es…

Si, si ya los sé – _decía Latís fastidiado_ – no lo repitas tanto que está haciendo enojar

Desde que el auto se puso en marcha, el resto del camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

Latís miraba la ciudad desde la ventana del auto, miraba con interés los cambios que se produjeron durante su ausencia ya que la mayoría de edificios, centros comerciales y librerías pertenecían a las Empresas Sky-Blue ya que todas tenían en su paredes el emblema de la empresa.

Como puedes ver tu padre ha aumentado sus negocios – _decía Clef a Latís sacándolo de sus pensamientos_ – debes sentirte muy orgulloso de él

Claro que lo estoy – _decía el sin expresar ninguna emoción_

_Con que ánimos lo dices

Sabes que no me gusta hablar mucho sobre mi padre – decía levemente molesto

_entiendo, pero lo que tu padre espera es que su imperio comercial crezca más con tu llegada

El chico no respondió nada solo se limitó a seguir mirando los edificios

**Espero lograr cumplir el sueño de mi padre** – _**decía Latís en su pensamiento**_

En otro lado

Un hombre alto de cabellos blancos, con algunas canas, de ojos azules profundos miraba con ansias desde la ventana de su oficina la llegada de alguien.

En eso

Sr. Sky-Blue le informo que acaba de llegar el Sr. Takachi Hichiga – _decía la mujer por el auricular_

Muchas Gracia, Sofí – decía el hombre serio – _por favor conduce a nuestro invitado a la sala de juntas iré inmediatamente _

En ese momento

_Hay que correr, la hora se está acabando y tu padre…

_Ya lose, no sigas y corre

Clef guio a Latís a la sala de juntas ya que hubo cambios en la empresa. Por suerte llegaron a tiempo antes de que cerraran definitivamente las puertas de la sala.

Al Sr. Sky-Blue no le gusta la forma en como había llegado su hijo y su amigo, la junta fue larga, duro demasiado tiempo, pero al final termino

Por fin término esta tortura – _decía Latís sentándose en uno de los muebles de la oficina que le asignaron_

Pero "la tortura" como así la llamas, nos ayuda a ganar el contrato con la empresa TRERRESTRCO – _decía Clef sentándose en otro mueble_ – pero para ser tu primera tortura te desenvolviste muy bien, aunque para serte sincero pensé que dirías alguna de tus locuras – _mirando a su amigo_

Y que ganas tenia, pero tuve que aguantármelas – _decía el joven molesto_

_Pero aun así tu padre estaba muy orgulloso de ti, Latís

En ese momento ingresaba

Bien hecho, ¡hijo mío! – _dijo él Sr. __Sky-Blue__ con mirada de gran orgullo hacia su hijo_

Por primera vez Latís sentía feliz ya que su padre le brindaba una mirada llena orgullo hacia él

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeño Zagato – _esto último dejo a Latís completamente frio y que decir de Clef se quedó mudo._

_Antes de que Clef viera su semblante de tristeza y enojo cambio su semblante y dijo en su hermoso rostro una semi sonrisa fría sin sentimiento_ – veo que aún no te olvidas de él _– dijo el muchacho ampliando más su sonrisa _– veo que aun quieres que sea él – _dijo esto último molesto_

Clef se dio cuenta que esta conversación era solamente padre e hijo, así que disculpo y se retira

¿Estas molesto por lo que he dicho? – _pregunta el Sr. __Sky-Blue __a su hijo_

No te preocupes – _dijo el chico tranquilo_ – debo acostumbrarme a tu extraña forma de felicitarme

Gracias por entenderme – _sonriéndole_ – por lo que yo pude presenciar en esta reunión, es que tú y yo hacemos un gran dúo en los negocios.

Si no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro hay mucho que hacer…

Por eso estoy orgulloso de ti – decía Sr. Sky-Blue acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Latís – mi primero está el trabajo y después la diversión – _decía el hombre alejándose de él_ – así que después de finalizar nuestras labores de trabajo haremos un pequeño brindis por tu regreso

Disculpa por arruinar tus planes, pero ya quede con mis amigos para celebrar mi regreso – _decía el joven sentándose en su escrito y leyendo alguno documentos que estaban en su escritorio_

Nunca cambiaras, tu hermano…

¡Mi hermano está muerto!, yo no soy él – _decía parándose de su asiento_ – y espero que alguna vez en tu vida te acostumbres a eso – _decía él dirigiéndose a la puerta_ – pero no sé porque te digo todo esto si han pasado 10 años desde que él se fue junto…

Con tu madre – _dijo esto último con tristeza el Sr. Sky-Blue_

Vuelvo más tarde, con su permiso Sr. Sky-Blue

Latís abría la puerta y se marchó, no sabía que rumbo tomar solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza alejarse de su padre, estaba triste y en su corazón sentía una gran mezcla de sentimientos que el mismo deseaba sacarlos con un gran grito. En sus mente volvían los recuerdos de su infancia al lado de su hermano gemelo Zagato, a quien su padre amaba más que nadie en el mundo, aun recordaba ese día, días antes de que él se muriera, recuerda el día en que su padre grito a los cuatro vientos que tenía un hijo genio, genio para los negocios y agradecía a Dios por habérselo enviado, esto escuchaba Latís que miraba desde una esquina como su padre abrazaba y elevaba por los cielos a su hermano, eso le causo mucho tristeza al pequeño aunque no eran tan pequeños ambos niños habían cumplido los 13 años ya no eran unos niños ya estaban entrando en la etapa de la adolescencia, pero aun así eso fue duro para él. En ese momento un mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se dio cuenta del semblante de su hijo y lo abrazo, ese abrazo le trasmitió a Latís calidez y tranquilidad

No te preocupes tú también eres importante para él – _le susurraba su madre en el oído – _te gustaría un pedazo de pastel de chocolate– _dijo ella mirándolo_

Me encantaría – _dijo el muchacho feliz_

Entonces vayamos a la cocina a prepararlo – _decía la bella dama tomando de la mano a su hijo y dirigiéndose con él a la cocina_

_Latís aun recordaba a su dulce y adorada madre_ – madre, porque te fuiste, al menos tu hubieras sido mi único consuelo en este mundo – _decía Latís golpeando la pared con un puñetazo_ – en vez de que Zagato y tú se hubieran muerto, él muerto debía de haber sido yo, al menos Zagato tiene la suerte de tener tus cálidos abrazos – _decía él alejando del lugar donde se encontraba y perdiendo por los pasillos de la gran empresa __Sky-Blue_

-Este es mi primera historia, espero que les guste, nos vemos en el siguiente capi


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO N° 2

¿Cómo estás? – _preguntaba Clef a su amigo_

¡Bien! – _secamente_

_En serio estas bien amigo

Si lo estoy – _decía Latís tranquilizando a su amigo_

Entonces sigue en pie la salida de hoy – _decía Clef a Latís_

En realidad, solo seremos tu y yo – _decía Latís mientras caminaba_ – espero que no te moleste que…

Para nada – _decía Clef tranquilamente_ – en el lugar de siempre

Claro que si, después de terminar con este tormento – _decía él dirigiéndose a su oficina_

En otro lado

Esa niña como se tarde – _decía un hombre de cabellos marrones preocupado_ – ya es hora que regrese – _el hombre estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando…_

Ya llegue papá – _decía una jovencita alegremente _

El hombre rápidamente se acomodó en su cama y acomodo muy bien sus sabanas para que no tengan ninguna seña de haberse movido de ella.

¿Cómo te has sentido hoy papá? – _preguntaba la jovencita al entrar a la habitación de su padre con un ramo de flores _

Mucho mejor, hija y dime ¿dónde habías estado que has llegado tarde? – _preguntaba el Sr. A su hija_

Estuve recogiendo más flores para adornar la iglesia y darle algunas a las madres que viven allí – _decía la Chica colocando las flores en un florero_ – me iré a dar un baño y después me dirigiré a la iglesia el padre Alberto debe estar esperándome – _decía la chica acomodándole la almohada a su padre y viendo que no tuviera fiebre_ – antes que me olvide, aquí está la medicina, tómatela a la hora indicada, no te olvides papá

Claro que no, mamá – _decía el hombre en forma de burla_

¡Papá! no te burles de mí – _decía la joven avergonzada_

_ ¡Lucy!

_Si papá

_Cuídate mucho, hija mía

Lo are papá, no te preocupes por mí – _decía la joven abandonando la habitación_

Cada día que pasa se parece más a ti Lina, está cada vez más hermosa – _decía el hombre sacando la fotografía que tenía escondida debajo de la sabana_ – espero poder protegerla, hasta que encuentre alguien que la ama tal como es, antes de que yo parta de este mundo – _decía el hombre triste_

En otro lado

Media hora más y estamos libre – _decía Clef mirando a su amigo ya que ambos estaban revisando algunos contratos que tenía la empresa por cumplir_

Pues si analizamos bien este contrato, nos iremos a tiempo – decía Latís apresurándose a terminar antes que llegue su padre y le arruine lo que quede del resto del día

_ Entonces manos a la obra – _decía Clef a su amigo_

Una chica de cabellos rojizos, largo y trenzado corría toda prisa para poder llegar a tiempo al lugar destinado

**Espero que los niños, no estén dando mucha molestia al padre Alberto – **_**Pensaba Lucy preocupada **_**– pero si sucede eso es por mi culpa, me entretuve tanto recogiendo flores**

Lucy se dio cuenta que le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino – _por fin llegue_ – dijo la chica cansada de tanto correr y sentándose en una de las bancas que había en la iglesia. De tanto correr se sintió muy cansada así que cerró los ojos para descansar un rato y…

¡Lucy! – _decía muy feliz una pequeña niña tirando encima de ella_

Ana, me asustaste, pensé que era el padre Alberto – _decía la chica tratando de calmarse por el susto causado_

El padre Alberto está descansando – _decía la niña con inocencia_

¿Descansando? – _Se preguntaba ella _– ¿y porque está descansando? – _Preguntaba ella a la niña_ – acaso se ha sentido mal

¡No! – _Dijo la niña_ – lo que sucedió es que Luis y Javier estaban que jugaban futbol dentro de la parroquia cuando…

Lucy no dejo que su pequeña amiga terminara de contar lo que había sucedido ya se estaba imaginando la escena así que salió corriendo en busca del padre Alberto.

¡Padre Alberto! – _Dijo Lucy asustada ya que el padre se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconsciente_ – padre, padre, padre Alberto responda por favor a punto de llorar

Cálmate Lucy… estoy bien… esos pequeños… traviesos aún… no han acabado conmigo – _decía el padre recordando poco a poco_

¿Padre está usted bien? – _preguntaba Lucy preocupada_

Si lo estoy, lo malo es que esos pequeños se fugaron y me dejaron aquí tirado – _decía el padre molesto_

En ese momento escucharon unas voces que se dirigían al lugar donde ellos estaban

Corre Paris, corre, corre – _decía uno de los niños_

Cuando los pequeños llegaron al lugar donde habían dejado al padre tirado, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya estaba despierto y no tenía una buena cara

Padre – _decía París al entrar –_ se encuentra bien los chicos…

Me encuentro bien Paris, no te preocupes – _decía el padre Alberto_ – y ustedes dos, que se van a quedar allí parados como estatuas y no me van a ofrecer una disculpa

Lo sentimos, padre Alberto – _dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos niños, triste y con la mirada en el suelo_ – no lo volveremos a hacer – _dijeron de nuevo los niños al mismo tiempo_

Lo siento, los siento, cuantas veces he escuchado esas palabras y nunca la cumplen – _decía el padre molesto a pesar de ser un hombre mayor con 50 años su salud no era tan fuerte _– saben cuántas veces les he dicho que en la casa de Dios no se debe jugar, aquí se viene a orar no a jugar

Los pequeños seguían con la mirada en el suelo, solo escuchaban el regaño del padre – ¿Lucy, dime que hay hoy de postre? – _preguntaba el padre a Lucy ya que ella tenía a cargo la cocina y el cuidado de los más pequeños_

El postre de hoy es Flan – _decía Lucy mirando a los niños_

_Ah, flan no es el postre favorito de ustedes dos

Si, padre – dijeron los niños triste, sabiendo cuál sería su castigo

_Entonces por desobedecerme por décima vez, aunque ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me han desobedecido, hoy no comerán postre y como penitencia les dejo que recen de corazón 10 padres nuestro y 10 aves marías, entendido niños

Si padre lo entendemos – _dijo Luis muy triste_

Es nuestra culpa de que usted este enfadado con nosotros – _decía Javier triste_ – y aceptamos cualquier castigo

Casi se muera por nuestra imprudencia – _decía Luis llorando y Javier le siguió en el llanto_

Ya, ya cálmense – _decía Lucy dulcemente –_ miren el padre Alberto está bien, está enojado, pero está bien, no lloren, si están arrepentidos de corazón por lo que hicieron, deán un gran abrazo al padre Alberto y después realicen su penitencia – _decía Lucy mirándolos con ternura_

Los niños se dirigieron a donde estaba el padre Alberto al principio con miedo por no ser recibidos muy bien, pero cuando el padre le abrió los brazos ellos sintieron que fueron perdonados totalmente, pero eso no quiere decir que se libraron del castigo así que fueron directamente a cumplirlo.

¿Y qué haces tú aquí, París? – _preguntaba Lucy al chico de ojos café_

No me digas que te han despedido, Paris – _decía el padre molesto_

Claro que no, Padre Alberto, como se le ocurre, la familia donde trabajo se ha ido de vacaciones _dijo esto último triste_ – por eso…

_Por eso vino a ayudarme con la cena de hoy ¿verdad Paris?

Claro que sí, Lucy – _dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa entendiendo lo que su amiga trataba de hacer_

_Entonces nos retiramos padre, París tiene que ayudarme con las cosas que aun falta de comprar

Ambos jóvenes se fueron, dejando al padre algo extrañado por su comportamiento de ambos, pero pensó que era su imaginación

Gracias, por sacarme de este problema

De nada, ¿y cuando regresan tus Patrones de vacaciones? – _preguntaba Lucy_

Nunca – _decía Paris muy triste_

Es decir que ya no tienes trabajo – _se sorprendió Lucy_

En realidad solo fueron a instalar a su hija – _decía el muy triste_

_La Srta. Anais se va

_Si, Anais ha ganado una beca para estudiar en Alemania, así que sus padres se fueron con ella para que se instale en su nuevo departamento y que juntos conozcan el país donde ira a estudiar

¿Y tú…estarás bien? – preguntaba Lucy

Si Lucy, yo estaré muy bien, tu sabes mejor que nadie, que ella nunca se fijaría en mí, en un simple chofer – _decía el suspirando_

Tu eres una persona muy valiosa Paris y Anais lo sabe, pero en el corazón no se manda y él es que elige de quien uno se puede enamorar – _decía ella triste_

_Aunque sea de la persona equivocada

_Aunque sea la persona equivocada, pero te enamoras profundamente

Si, a si paso todo, solo con una mirada fue que ella ingreso en el fondo de mi corazón – _decía Paris recordando el día en que la conoció_

Flash back…

Buenas días, mi nombre es Paris Hahati y vengo por el trabajo de chofer – _dijo el muchacho entregándole al dueño de la casa su currículo _

El hombre miro al joven con mucho interés, era joven, pero por su aspecto se ve que ha realizado trabajos muy duros

Dejaste la preparatoria ¿Por qué? – _pregunto el dueño de la casa_

Para mantener a mi familia – _dijo firmemente_

_Y tus padres

_Mi padre, el murió cuando yo tenía 5 años, mi madre desde entonces nos ha mantenido a mí y a mi hermana, hasta que el año pasado ha dejado de existir

_Lo siento mucho muchacho no era mi intensión

_No se preocupe señor

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

¿Quién es? – _preguntaba el hombre_

Soy yo papá, ¿puedo pasar? – _preguntaba una suave voz_

**Que voz tan suave y cálida –**_**pensaba en ese momento Paris**_

_Si adelante hija

En ese momento la puerta se abre y los ojos de Paris no creían lo que estaba mirando

**Es un ángel – **_**pensó rápidamente**_** – y un ángel realmente hermoso**

Muy buenos días – _saludo cortésmente la chica_

Bue…buenos Días Srta. Hououji – _decía Paris aun aturdido_

Princesita, ¿qué sucede? – _preguntaba su padre_

_Quería decirte que Armando y yo nos vamos a visitar algunas universidades…

_No tienes que decirme nada si vas con Armando tienes mi permiso – decía el Sr. Hououji a su hija

Gracias papá, nos vemos en la tarde papá – _decía Anais dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre_

La joven se dirige a salir de la habitación cuando…

Espera hija, Paris los llevara a ti y a Armando donde ustedes quieran – _decía el hombre señalando a un aturdido París_

No te preocupes papá, Armando trajo su auto – _dijo saliendo de la habitación_

Muy bien Paris, empieza mañana en la mañana como chofer de mi hija – _decía el Sr. Hououji a un distraído Paris_

Paris, Paris, Paris, me escuchas Paris – _llamaba el Sr. Hououji a Paris sin éxito alguno_

Están bella, tan dulce, tan educada, tan… - _pensaba Paris sin hacer caso al dueño de la casa_

Fin del Flash back…

París, París, planeta tierra llamando a Paris – _llamaba Lucy a Paris_ _al no ser escuchada Lucy dio un grito para que Paris la escuchara_ - ¡PARIS!

El muchacho casi termina sordo, su amiga tenía buenos pulmones

Ya te oí Lucy, deja de gritar – _decía Paris tapándose los oídos ya que aún le zumbaban por el grito de su amiga_

Es que me estaba desesperando, no me ponías atención – _decía Lucy enojada a su amigo_

_Discúlpame amiga es que viaje al pasado y…

_Te acordaste de ella ¿verdad?

Sí y con el tiempo que pase con ella, fueron los mejores de mi vida la llegue a conocer muy bien es la más inteligente de su clase. Es bastante tímida pero también educada, diplomática, bondadosa y muy cortés con todo el mundo – _decía Paris perdido en su sueño_

_Pero ella…

_Está comprometida y al terminar sus estudios se casara con el

Paris, no te desanimes, algún día encontraremos tu y yo a nuestras medias naranjas – _decía Lucy soñadoramente_

Espero que sea rápido porque mi corazón está sufriendo mucho por su partida – _dijo muy triste y suspirando_

Hay que darnos prisa o los niños se comerán al padre Alberto si no llegamos a tiempo para hacer la cena – _decía Lucy jalando a Paris_

Si vamos, aún falta mucho camino por recorrer

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS CHICAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO LES GUSTE<strong>

**CON CARIÑO**

**STHR**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo N° 3

En la iglesia

_El padre Alberto estaba en su oficina, orando a Dios por este magnífico día, aunque haya tenido sus pequeños problemas_ – Gracias Señor por este día, te agradezco que no nos falte nunca el pan de cada día y…

Golpean la puerta

¿Quién será? – _se preguntaba el padre así mismo ya que todos sabían que a esa hora el hacia su oración diaria _

Usted es el Padre Alberto Pax – _preguntaba una voz gruesa detrás de la puerta_

El Padre Alberto abre la puerta, se encontraba parado en la puerta un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos Azules vestía uniforme de cartero

Si joven que se le ofrece – _decía el padre_

Esto es para usted – _entregándole un sobre amarillo_

Gracias muchacho – _tomando el sobre_

_Firme aquí por favor

El padre tomo la Pluma y firmo el joven se retira y el padre miro el sobre con interés así que sin más rodeos lo abrió. En ese momento sus ojos no podían creer lo que contenía el sobre

Una…una…una petición de desalojo - _sin creer lo que leía _– nos votan – _decía el padre deprimido _– ahora que aremos…señor no nos desampares ahora que más te necesitamos

Pero en ese momento

Padre, padre, padre Alberto – _llamaba una pequeña niña_

Si, ¿qué sucede Ana? – _preguntaba el padre a la pequeña_

_Disculpe por interrumpirlo padre, pero Lucy lo necesita en la cocina – decía la pequeña

_Enseguida voy pequeña

¿Padre se encuentra bien? – _preguntaba la niña_

_Si pequeña, me encuentro muy bien

_ ¡Padre!

_Si pequeña

No hay que perder la fe - _dijo la pequeña retirándose_

_**El padre quedo mudo por lo que dijo Ana y pensó**_ _– _**es cierto no debo perder la fe, tu nunca nos has desamparado, menos ahora y sé que saldremos vencedores de esta gran prueba que nos has puesto**

El padre Alberto salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la cocina, pero en el transcurso del camino se empezó a marear

Ahora ya entiendo, cuando dicen que el mundo da vueltas – _tocándose la cabeza_

En ese momento el padre estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando…

Padre, padre Alberto ¿Qué tiene? – _preguntaba París muy preocupado_

El padre no respondía a lo que Paris Preguntaba, pero en su delirio mencionaba que no debemos perder la fe, el padre Alberto perdió totalmente el conocimiento

Los demás al escuchar los gritos de Paris se dirigieron al lugar donde él se encontraba, en ese momento llega Lucy junto a un grupo de niños y madres que estaban en el comedor poniendo la mesa para la cena

¡Padre!, Paris ¿Qué le sucedió al padre Alberto? – _preguntaba Lucy muy preocupada_

Dejemos las preguntas para después, hay que llamar al médico inmediatamente, ayúdame Lucy hay que llevarlos a su cuarto – _entre Paris y Lucy llevaron al Padre a su Cuarto_

Una media hora después el padre recobro el conocimiento, pero el medico ya estaba allí

Hoy tuvo un día muy agitado ¿verdad, Padre? – _le preguntaba el doctor_

El padre no respondió solo asintió desde su cama y mirando a su alrededor

¿Padre en verdad se siente mejor? – _preguntaba Lucy con gran preocupación_

_Si…pequeña estoy bien

A los jóvenes aquí presentes les he explicado que tuvo una severa baja de presión, pero por suerte pudimos controlar a tiempo – _explicaba el doctor_ – el padre debe tomar esta medicina 1 vez al día, también debe tener una dieta rica en Proteína, vitamina C, vitaminas B que ayudan a la prevención y el tratamiento de la presión arterial baja – _decía el doctor a los muchacho_

También escuchado que el uso de la sal es muy efectivo en la presión arterial baja. Hasta que la presión vuelva a su nivel normal a través de la dieta y otros remedios, es esencial que el paciente ingiera alimentos salados y una cucharada de sal en agua diariamente – _decía Paris recordando lo que había leído en un libro de medicina natural_

Qué bien informado estas muchacho _– decía el doctor admirado del conocimiento que Paris tenía sobre el tema _– si no fuera por tu ayuda antes de que yo llegara, el padre ya no estaría con ustedes ahora

Paris es muy inteligente doctor, su sueño siempre ha sido curar a la gente – _decía Lucy con entusiasmó_

En serio muchacho ¿quieres curar a la gente? – _preguntaba el doctor con interés a Paris_

_Si sr. Ese es uno de mis grandes sueños

_Entonces qué esperas para realizarlo, serías un gran medico si te lo propones

_Es que yo…

Doctor este muchacho tiene un gran talento e inteligencia para la medicina, pero como usted se puede dar cuenta nosotros…

_Yo no puedo estudiar aun, tengo que ganar dinero para pagar la universidad que deseo estudiar, por ahora es lo único que pienso doctor

Ya veo, pero si un día de estos te animas puedes contar conmigo, yo te puedo ayudar en lo que necesite – _decía esto el doctor mientras le entregaba una tarjeta a Paris_

_Gracias doctor por su ayuda y dígame cuento es por la consulta

_ ¡Nada! por esta vez corre por mi cuenta

De nuevo gracias doctor – _decía Lucy feliz_

Gracias doctor y que Dios lo bendiga – _decía el padre antes de que el doctor saliera de la habitación_

Ya escucho al doctor Padre, tendrá que descansar por un buen tiempo – _decía Lucy acomodándole la almohada al Padre _– así que, si no quiere darnos de nuevo un susto como el de hoy descanse muy bien y recupérese pronto

Ya, ya, mamá ¡como tú digas! – _Decía el padre con una gran sonrisa_ – tu papá tiene razón en vez de ser yo el que te cuida has sido tú la que ha tomado el papel de madre

Y no hay que quejarse padre, ella es una madre muy cariñosa – _decía Paris mirando a Lucy con una gran sonrisa_

En eso Paris tiene toda la razón – _decía el padre Alberto mirando a Lucy_

Basta los dos, no se burlen de mí – _decía Lucy sonrojada_

Pero es la verdad, no tienes que apenarte Lucy – _decía Paris burlándose de Lucy_

¿Cómo sea?, padre le traeré inmediatamente un plato de sopa y después se toma su medicina – _decía Lucy aun sonrojada por los comentarios del padre y Paris_

_Está bien pequeña, te estaré esperando con la comida

Enseguida regreso padre – _decía Lucy retirándose del cuarto_

Cuando Lucy se retiró de la habitación Paris miro al padre y el padre noto en su mirada lo que quería decirle

¿Qué sucede Paris? – _preguntaba el padre al muchacho que parecía saber lo que sucedía_

_Padre, ya se la verdad

¿Verdad? A que verdad te refieres Paris – _decía nervioso el padre_

_A que Dentro de 3 meses nos quitaran la casa hogar y la iglesia

El padre no sabía que decir, solo se quedó mudo y pensativo

No pierdas la fe Paris, yo casi la pierdo, pero un pequeño ángel me levanto de nuevo mi fe y veraz que todo volverá a ser como antes - _decía el padre con decisión_

Creo en sus palabras padre y sé que saldremos de este problema, pero mientras tanto hay que movilizarnos y encontrar un lugar donde puedan vivir los chicos y las madres que tenemos a nuestro cargo – _decía Paris preocupado_

_Lo se muchacho, no creas que no he pensado en eso

_Es mejor que les diga a todos la verdad

No Paris, no es necesario preocupar a los demás, este será nuestro pequeño secreto – _decía el padre mirando seriamente a Paris_

_De acuerdo Padre, le guardare el secreto, pero eso si le ayudare en todo lo que pueda para conseguir un nuevo hogar

Gracias Paris, muchas gracias por tu ayuda – _decía el padre mirando al muchacho con una mirado llena de gratitud_

En ese momento

¡Padre! – _Decía Lucy entrando a la habitación_ – tiene visitas – _decía Lucy, quien detrás de ella se encontraban los dos pequeños traviesos de esta tarde_

Como se encuentra padre Alberto – _preguntaba Luis con timidez y tristeza_

El Padre Alberto puedo leer en la mirada de los pequeños, que se culpaban así mismos por lo que le había pasado al padre hace media hora

No se preocupen pequeños, lo que me paso no fue culpa suya – _decía el padre con amabilidad para tranquilizarlos_

Eso no es cierto, nosotros siempre le damos muchas molestias – _decía Javier a punto de llorar_

_No llores mi pequeño ángel, yo estoy y estaré mejor, si tú y Luis me cuidan

En serio padre, quiere que nosotros lo cuidemos – _decía Luis muy feliz_

Claro que si – _decía el padre_ – Lucy está muy ocupada con la cocina, así que ustedes se harán cargo que me coma todos mis alimentos y tome mi medicina – _decía el mirándolos con alegría – que les parece muchachos aceptan este desafío_

Siii – _dijeron los niños muy felices_

_Ahora este será su trabajo, cuiden mucho al padre y no se les olvide su medicina

No te preocupes Lucy – _decía Luis agarrando el plato de sopa _

Cumpliremos con las indicaciones que el medico nos dio – _decía Javier_

Entonces Lucy y yo nos retiramos – _decía Paris_ – padre Alberto los dejamos en buenas manos – _decía Paris que se retiraba junto con Lucy de la habitación_

Por lo que vi el padre Alberto a vuelto a su normalidad, no lo crees Paris _– decía Lucy a su amigo_

Si…claro – _decía Paris algo desanimado_ – **no puede ser, esa gente no tiene corazón, quitarnos la iglesia y la casa hogar solo para construir un estúpido centro comercial, ahora que aremos…no, no, como dice el padre Alberto no hay que perder la fe – **_**pensaba Paris**_

¡París! Me escuchas, Paris te estoy hablando – _gritaba Lucy_

Otra vez Lucy, me vas a dejar sordo por tanta gritadera – _decía el joven sobándose los oídos_

Pero la culpa no es mía, sino tuya por no hacerme caso Paris, en que estabas pensando – _decía Lucy molesta, aunque su molesta cambio con una sonrisa_ – debes estar pensando en la Srta. Anais ¿verdad, Paris? – _preguntaba a su amigo sin imaginar lo que tenía en su pensamiento_

Anais, ¿dónde, donde esta ella? – _pregunta el chico a Lucy_

¿Paris que tienes en la cabeza? – _preguntaba Lucy a su amigo algo confundida por su comportamiento extraño_

Nada, nada Lucy y discúlpame por mi falta de atención, hay que darnos prisa tenemos mucho que hacer

En otro lado

Por fin nos vamos a casa – _decía Clef mientras se dirigía junto con Latís al estacionamiento_

Por fin termino el tormento – _decía Latís con molestia_

Y eso _– decía Clef mirando unos folder que Latís traía entre sus manos_

_Son documentos que me faltan por revisar y quiero terminar con estos hoy mismo

_Vaya tu no cambias para nada, te llenas de trabajo por qué quieres y después te quejar que vives en un tormento ¿quién te entiende?

Latís no respondió al comentario de su amigo

_O acaso no quieres ver a tu padre, por lo que paso hoy

Olvida lo que paso hoy, lo único que importa aquí es que las empresas Sky-Blue salgan adelante – _decía Latís muy serio_

_Veo que estas decidido a cumplir tu objetivo

_Y lo voy a logar

_Está bien, vamos a tomar una copa juntos y después te llevare a tu casa tu padre debe estar esperándote

_Entonces que se quede esperando

¿Porque dices eso? – _preguntaba Clef_

_Porque yo viviré aparte, ya que me he comprado un departamento para mí solo y si vuelvo a vivir en aquella casa me volveré completamente loco

_Sí que no quieres tener a tu padre cerca de ti

Él nunca me quiso tener cerca suyo – _dijo esto último con mucho rencor_

Clef miro con tristeza a su amigo, el sabia los motivos que tenía Latís al no quiere estar cerca de su padre

Y todo empezó por un terrible accidente


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo n° 4

Mamá, Zagato regresen, no me dejen aquí solo, no dejen solo con él – _decía Latís llorando con todo sentimiento_

Tú, tú, tú los mataste, tu deseaste su muerte – _decía un hombre de cabellos negros cuya mirada expresaba el más grande odio por el muchacho–_ de vuélvemelos, ahora mismo, devuélvemelos

No puedo, no puedo papá - _decía el muchacho desesperado_ – NO PUEDO – _dijo el muchacho con un fuerte grito_

_Latís despertó todo sudado y agitado_ – ese…otra vez ese maldito sueño, porque, porque me atormenta, porque no me deja en paz – _decía el muchacho colocándose la manos sobre la cabeza_

Latís se levantó de la cama y fue rumbo a la cocina a tomarse un vaso de agua

**Aun lo recuerdo, aún recuerdo la mirada de odio de mi padre, en verdad él hubiera preferido que me muera, en vez de zagato** – _**decía el muchacho pensando con suma tristeza**_ – pero quien iba a decir de que yo…

La reflexión de Latís lo hizo llevar al día más doloroso de su vida

Tienes fiebre mi niño – _decía aquella bella mujer de ojos verdes_ – creo que hoy nos quedaremos en casa

No te preocupes por mi mamá, puedo cuidarme solo ya no soy un niño – _decía Latís a su madre_

Latís tiene razón, madre ya no somos unos niños – _decía Zagato en ese momento entrando a la habitación de su hermano_

_Pero para mí… seguirán siendo mis pequeños bebes

¡MAMÁ! – _dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos ruborizados_

Mamá no vuelvas a repetir eso ni en broma – _decía Zagato serio_ – soy hijo de uno de los más grandes empresarios que existe en Japón y tú ya no debes llamarme de esa forma

_Hey, no te enojes con mamá ella solo…

_No te preocupes Latís, Zagato tiene razón, ustedes ya no son niños y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso – _decía la mujer con nostalgia_ – solo espero que mis futuras nueras sean mujeres muy agradables y mis nietos…

Hay mamá, aun no cumplimos la mayoría de edad y ya no estas casando – _decía Latís algo molesto_

No te enojes mi niño, este es el sueño que una madre quiere para sus hijos – _mirando a cada uno de los muchachos_

Entonces el paseo se cancela – _decía Zagato_

_Eso sí que no, porque no van ustedes y yo me quedo aquí

_No puedo dejarte solo

Hay mamá, sabes que no estaré solo, la gente de servicio está aquí, además ya te dije que yo puedo cuidarme solo, ve tú y Zagato a pasear en Bote – _decía Latís levantándose de la cama y sacando se cámara fotográfica de uno de sus cajones –_ toma y saca buenas fotos – _entregándole la cámara a Zagato_

_No te preocupes hermanito lo are, vamos mamá

Sr. Esperanza su hijo la espera – _decía Latís a su madre_

_Está bien iré, pero cualquier cosa que pase iras inmediatamente al hospital

Claro mamita, te lo juro – _decía Latís abrazando fuertemente a su madre sin saber que era la última vez que lo haría_

Vamos mamá – _decía Zagato_

Ambos madre e hijo partieron hacia su destino, Latís se despidió de ellos desde la puerta

Pasaron como dos horas, Latís había subido directamente a su habitación desde que se despidió de su madre y hermano ya que se había sentido muy mal

¿Qué sucede? – _decía Latís así mismo ya que un fuerte ruido lo despertó y giro su cabeza hacia la ventana_ – está lloviendo y muy fuerte – _decía él aun aturdido por la fiebre que tenia _

En eso…

¿Dónde están ellos? – _preguntaba una voz agitada y desesperada_

Aun no regresan Señor – _decía uno de los empleados_

_Y Latís

_En su habitación Sr. El joven La...

El hombre no escucho a la empleada solo subió con rapidez las escaleras y subió a la habitación de su hijo

Latís, Latís despierta – _decía el hombre desesperado_

¿Que…que sucede padre? – _preguntaba el joven confundido_

¿Dónde están tu madre y hermano?, ¿dónde están ellos? – _preguntaba el hombre frenéticamente_

En… el…lago, papá – _decía el joven con miedo_

En el lago y que hacían ellos dos en el lago – _molesto_

_Recuerda que hoy iríamos los tres de paseo al lago

_Y porque no fuiste tú

_Porque me dio mucha fiebre y mamá dijo que me quedara

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una de las empleadas

Sr. Abajo esta la policía y quiere hablar con usted – _decía la empleada con miedo ya que conocía de sobra el carácter de su patrón_

El hombre no dijo nada en su mente solo vinieron los rostro de su esposa e hijo

No puede ser – _dijo el hombre saliendo desesperado de la habitación a toda prisa sin importarle que estuvo a punto de dejar caer a la empleada_

En eso Latís se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y siguió a su padre a pesar de las protestas de la empleada lo siguió, Latís lo único que pudo ver es el rostro de su padre lleno de desesperación preguntando por su esposa e hijo.

En ese momento el hombre sale a toda prisa de la casa, en ese momento Latís a pasar de todos sus malestares lo sigue, sigue a su padre con la esperanza de que el encuentre a su madre y hermano, pero la, lluvia no dejaba visualizar bien y con el trascurso del camino se sintió mal, mareado, tenía mucho frio, un frío que jamás había experimentado, se desvaneció con la mirada a la dirección que su padre se había ido, perdió totalmente el conocimiento, hasta que despertó en el hospital.

Ojala nunca hubiera despertado – _decía Latís volviendo a la realidad y mirando una fotografía familiar que estaba en la sala_ – para que traje esta foto, si nunca fuimos una familia, solo por ella lo éramos, sino fuera por ella hace tiempo que yo hubiera desaparecido – _decía el con rencor en especial mirando a su padre_ – mejor me pongo a revisar los documentos que me faltan – _decía el parándose y entrando a su habitación_ - ¿Dónde los habré metido? – _preguntaba el mientras buscaba en su escritorio_ – ya me acorde

_Latís regreso de nuevo a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás y los empezó a leer_ – mi padre no pierde el tiempo ha hecho buenos negocios, arriesgados pero buenos – _cerro el documento y leyó otro_ – y esto, la creación de un nuevo centro comercial – _leía el detenidamente_ – Papá está completamente loco, esto es muy arriesgado, construir un centro comercial en las afueras de Tokio

La mañana llego, aunque para Latís desearía que fuera aun de noche

En otro lado

Ya me voy papá – _decía Lucy ingresando a la habitación de su padre_

Que tengas un buen día mi pequeña – _decía el Saturno con alegría _

En ese momento Lucy se percató que su padre tenía un papel en sus manos

_Papá ¿Qué tienes…

Saturno se percató lo que Lucy quería preguntarle

Lo que tengo aquí es una foto de tu madre – _decía Saturno mirando de nuevo la foto_

En serio, déjame verla – decía Lucy acercándose a el

_Saturno le dio la foto a Lucy en sus manos, ella la agarro con delicadeza con miedo a que se rompiera_ – se parecen mucho

Es muy bonita, en realidad es muy bonita – _decía Lucy sin dejarla de mirar_ – ¿porque no me la enseñaste antes? – _Preguntaba Lucy a su padre_

Porque siempre me preguntabas como era tu mamá así que deje que tu imaginación volara – decía Saturno a Lucy

Y te lo agradezco es más hermosa de lo que imagine – _decía Lucy mirando de nuevo la foto _– papá me la puedo quedar – _decía ella con timidez_

_Claro que sí, es tuya ahora cuídala mucho

Claro y ahora me voy a trabajar – _decía ella agarrando su sesto lleno de flores_ – deséame suerte papá

_Suerte, mi pequeña princesita

Lucy se retira de la habitación y se va

Saturno al escuchar que su hija se había ido, se levantó y saco de uno de sus cajones una cajita negra que miraba con tristeza la abrió con delicadeza y miedo como si estuviera abriendo la propia caja de pandora.

En ella se encontraba fotos, fotos de una boda, simple y sencilla, pero una pareja de joven esposos muy felices

Ella nunca lo necesito y nunca lo necesitara, le enseñe a Lucy de no depender de nadie y así será hasta el día que encuentra a su otra mitad y sea feliz con el – _decía Saturno al hombre de la foto que estaba mirando – _tú le destruiste la vida a la madre a la hija no le harás lo mismo, aun no entiendo porque te casaste con ella si la ibas abandonar – _decía el hombre guardando las fotos en la cajita_

En otro lado

Por tu cara no dormiste nada – _decía Clef a su amigo_

Tuve una mala noche – _decía el tratando de no recordar lo que paso –_ Clef dime que sabes del proyecto Babilonia

_No mucho, solo escuchado rumores

¿Qué clase de rumores? – _preguntaba el_

_Que tu padre está apostando todo su dinero en construir un súper centro comercial a las afueras de la ciudad, según escuche otro empresarios al principio rechazaron su propuesta, pero viendo mejor la situación aceptaron, parece que el lugar donde tu padre quiere ubicar el nuevo centro comercial es muy visitado por los turista al ingresar a Tokio y quiera aprovechar…

_Para obtener más ganancias

_Así es, pero…

¿Pero qué? – preguntaba Latís

El lugar donde quiere construir tu padre, vive gente muy pobre, que no tiene donde ir ya que tu padre compro terrenos, donde había gente viviendo y los desalojo por construir otro centro comercial – _decía Clef con tristeza_

_Y quiere volver hacer lo mismo

_Así es, en ese lugar hay gente que se quedó sin casa en el primer desalojo y ahora se quedaran de nuevo sin casa

_Bueno así son los negocios

¡Latís! – _decía Clef sorprendido_

No podemos hacer nada, Clef mi padre no le importara nada hasta cumplir sus objetivos

En otro lugar

Mira Lucy – _decía Ana señalando el periódico _

¿Qué sucede Ana? – _preguntaba Lucy y dirigiendo su mirada al periódico_

Prin…cipe se casara…con una…ple…be…ya – _decía la niña con dificultades para leer _– lee esto Lucy, no te parece bonito como en los cuentos de hadas – _decía la niña muy feliz_

Tú lo has dicho en los cuentos de hadas, la realidad es otra cosa, pobre de ella espero que no la hagan sufrir – _decía Lucy mirándola con tristeza a la joven del periódico que sonreía alegremente_

_Porque dices eso Lucy, el príncipe la ama y la hará muy feliz

_Por cuanto tiempo

_No te entiendo

Olvida lo que dije, aún tenemos flores por vender, hay que terminar temprano e irnos a ver al padre Alberto _– decía la joven cambiando el tema de la conversación _– Ana tu eres muy pequeña para entender estas cosas – _decía ella reflexionando_ - _**espero que este Príncipe no se convierta en Ogro y la abandone, la gente de clase alta solo hace sufrir al agente de nuestra clase, solo quiere jugar con nuestros sentimientos – pensaba ella con gran tristeza**_


End file.
